


Daddy

by Attenia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attenia/pseuds/Attenia
Summary: John doesn't react well to finding out that Dean and Cas' relationship is more than he had realized. Cas is there to put Dean back together. Trigger warnings for BDSM, daddy issues and homophobia.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Daddy

“Ok, thanks. I’ll let everyone know.” Sam hung up and returned to the dinner table. “Bad news, guys. One of the people at work just tested positive for the virus. We’ll need to stay quarantined here for the next two weeks.”  
Dean felt his eyes widen. Two weeks with Sam and Eileen would be fine, but with John too? Cas put a calming hand on Dean’s knee under the table. “Dean, help me carry the dishes through?”  
Dean eagerly grabbed a couple of plates and followed Cas to the kitchen. “What are we going to do?” he hissed.  
“We have a spare bedroom – Sam and Eileen can take that. Your dad can have the camper couch.”  
“That’s not what I mean, Cas! He think we’re housemates. How are we going to keep him from finding out? If he knew I’m bi…”  
“I know, Dean. We’ll be careful, ok?”  
“Careful. Sure.” Dean leaned into Cas, trying to calm himself. He hated the person he became with his father, the little boy so eager to please a man who was never pleased with anything. How would he handle two weeks of that?  
As it turned out, he couldn’t even handle two days.  
“Dean, I can’t find my damn phone again! It’s probably stuck somewhere in that godforsaken sofa of yours. Two nights and my back is already killing me. You didn’t think to make provisions for potential guests?”  
“Sorry, dad.”  
John scowled at him. “Give me your phone so I can call it. I can at least figure out which direction to start digging in.”  
John scrolled through the contacts, scowling when he got to his name. “Daddy? Seriously Dean, I expected more maturity from you. If you’re not going to save me as John, at least use Dad.”  
Dean felt the blood drain from his face. “No, dad, don’t –”  
It was too late. John had already pressed the call button. A phone started ringing, but it wasn’t John’s.  
Cas walked through into the living room, holding his phone. “Dean, why are you calling me? We’re all quarantined in the same house, we may as well…” He trailed off as his eyes flicked between Dean and John.  
Dean could see John adding it all up in his head.  
John tossed Dean’s phone aside and rounded on Dean. “What the FUCK, Dean? You care to explain this?”  
“I… I…”  
“You’re – you and him – you’re a fag? My son’s a fucking fag?”  
“Please don’t call me that,” Dean mumbled, unable to meet John’s eyes.  
“And not only that, but you call him Daddy? What kind of fucked up shit is that, Dean? What the hell is wrong with you?”  
“That’s enough.” Cas wasn’t shouting, but the rage in his voice backed John up a step. “Get out of our house.”  
“How dare you! I –”  
Cas wasn’t listening anymore. He grabbed John by the arm and hauled him to the door.  
“Cas… we’re quarantined… we can’t…”  
Cas wasn’t listening to Dean either. John struggled and shouted abuse, but Cas was powered by fury for the man he loved, and he wouldn’t be overcome. He shoved John out of the door and locked it.  
Then he turned to Dean. Dean bit his lip, shaking, trying to overcome tears.  
“Come with me, Dean.”  
Dean let Cas usher him to the bedroom. He lasted that long until he broke down.  
“FUCK!” Dean slammed his fist into the wall. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why do I have to ruin everything?”  
“Shh, Dean, you didn’t ruin anything.”  
Cas tried to gather Dean into his arms, but Dean broke away, kicking the bed viciously. Cas knew he needed comfort, but Dean wasn’t willing to accept comfort yet. Fortunately, Cas knew what he had to do in order to get him there.  
“Undress and get onto the bench, Dean,” he said softly.  
“He hates me! How could he not? I –”  
Cas used both hands to slam Dean against the wall. Dean tried to escape, but he was no match for Cas when he was in this state. Cas slammed him against the wall again, which took the fight out of Dean. Cas spun him around, pressing his arm over his lover’s throat, just enough to cut off the air.  
“What’s your safe word, Dean?”  
“Im-impala,” Dean choked.  
“Do you need to invoke it?”  
“No.”  
“No, what?”  
“No, Daddy.”  
“Good boy. Now, get onto the bench.”  
This time, Dean scurried to do what he was told. Good. Cas had managed to get him into the right mindset, at least. Cas grabbed the paddle from its drawer.  
“Ass up, Dean.”  
Dean laid himself over the bench, sticking his ass up into the air.  
Cas swung the paddle back and landed a solid blow on Dean’s ass. “That’s for not following my order the first time.”  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
“Now, Dean, a grievous wrong has been committed. Can you tell me whose fault it is?”  
“My fault.”  
“No!” Cas hit Dean’s other ass cheek this time. “Tell me whose fault it is, Dean.”  
“Mine! It’s all my fault, I –”  
“No!” Cas repeated. He hit Dean’s ass again and again, until it was glowing a bright red. Every time Dean protested that it was his fault, Cas slapped hit his ass again until Dean was gasping and breathless with pain. Dean’s assurances of his own guilt eventually faltered.  
“Think, Dean. We’ve discussed this before. What is a father’s only job?”  
“To show his son love.”  
“Good boy. Now, is that what John has done for you?”  
“No, Daddy.”  
“Is that he was doing earlier?”  
“No, Daddy.”  
“Then who committed the wrong?”  
“He did?” Cas hated the uncertainty in Dean’s voice.  
He tossed the paddle aside and turned Dean around. “That’s right, Dean. It was John’s fault. Say it for me.”  
“It was his fault,” Dean whispered, tears brimming from his eyes.  
“That’s right. Now come here.”  
This time, Dean let himself be comforted. He melted into Cas’ embrace, sobbing into his shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry that happened to you, Dean. You didn’t do anything wrong. Say it for me.”  
“I didn’t do anything wrong?”  
“With a little more certainty, son.”  
“I didn’t do anything wrong.” Dean’s voice was surer this time.  
“You are perfect. Say it.”  
“I – I’m –”  
Cas closed his fist over Dean’s throat in warning. “Dean…”  
“I’m perfect,” Dean gasped out.  
“Good boy. I’m so proud of you.”  
Dean basked in the praise. It was something he could never get from his real father, so he turned to Cas for love and acceptance. Cas was happy to provide whatever Dean needed.  
They stayed there for a long time. Dean let Cas wipe his tears, and his tense muscles finally relaxed.  
Now that Den was calm, what he needed was something to lift his mood.  
“Would you like to be a good boy for me, Dean?”  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
“Then be a good boy and suck Daddy’s cock.”  
Dean eagerly untied Cas’ pants and went to work. Cas quickly hardened under Dean’s tongue, and was soon thrusting into his mouth. “You’re so good for me,” he murmured. “Now show me what a good boy you can be and take Daddy as deep as you can.”  
Dean fought his gag reflex to take in Cas’ entire length. Cas grabbed his hair and came with a shout, holding Dean’s head in place throughout the orgasm. Dean licked Cas clean and sat back on his heels, calm and content.  
“Such a good boy.” Cas stroked Dean’s hair. “Do you want to come, Dean?”  
“Yes please, Daddy.”  
“Well, you will, but not yet. Prepare yourself for Daddy.”  
Cas handed Dean a bottle of lube, and Dean eagerly went to work, stretching himself open. Cas went to the drawer and came back with the vibrating butt plug. He bent Dean over tested his ass. Finding him fully prepared, Cas inserted the plug.  
Dean groaned as Cas turned it on, sending vibrations all the way through him. “Don’t touch yourself.”  
Dean moaned in frustration. His cock was already leaking. How long was Cas going to leave him like this? He stayed on all fours as Cas went to lie down on the bed and picked up a book. Fuck, this was going to last a while.  
“Is that how you kneel, Dean?”  
“No, Daddy.” Dean straightened up and gasped. The plug was brushing his prostrate with every exhalation, and it was delicious torture. His hands strayed to his cock. His fingers had just brushed the tip when Cas’ voice shot out like a whip.  
“No, Dean.” Cas got up and picked up the paddle. He went around and slapped Dean’s ass with it.  
Dean cried out as he fell forward. The way the paddle had hit him had made the plug go in even deeper. He felt his balls drawing up, preparing to come.  
“You don’t come until I say so, Dean.”  
“Yes, Daddy,” Dean gasped, desperately grasping for control.  
He used the bedpost to claw himself back up into a kneeling position, breathing heavily though his mouth. He watched Cas turn pages, ignoring him completely. Cas turned a lot of pages. It seemed like years passed as Cas read, completely unaffected by Dean’s suffering. By now, Dean’s whole body was trembling with the need to come.  
A small whine came out of his throat without his permission.  
“What’s the matter, Dean?”  
“Need to come, Daddy. Please, let me come.”  
Cas looked up over the top of his book. “Come here, Dean.”  
Dean hurried to the bed, stumbling a bit as the plug grazed his prostate again.  
“On the bed, on all fours.”  
Dean could see that Cas was hard again, which boded well for him. Once he got into position, Cas didn’t waste any time. Thank God.  
Cas pulled out the plug and pushed into Dean’s ass with one smooth thrust. Dean cried out and braced his hands against the mattress. Cas’ cock was so much better than the plug.  
“Daddy – need to come – please –”  
“Not yet, Dean. You’ll wait until I say so.”  
Dean gritted his teeth and did his best. It was difficult, with the way Cas was hitting his prostate on every thrust. He could tell that Cas was getting close, because his rhythm was starting to get sloppy.  
Finally, Cas brought a hand around to Dean’s cock. “You can come, son.”  
Dean exploded in Cas’ hand. He was barely aware of Cas coming too, and then the two of them fell down together in a sticky mess.  
As they lay catching their breath, Cas kissed Dean’s face all over. “Such a good boy for me,” he murmured.  
“Cas?”  
“Yes, Dean?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Dean.”  
Later, when they went downstairs for lunch, Dean found himself grateful that Eileen, at least, was deaf. The looks Sam was giving him had his face reddening, and he resisted the urge to hide it in the crook of Cas’ elbow.  
But the looks from Sam were more teasing than judgement, and that was ok with Dean. He didn’t know what would happen with John, but he’d leave Cas to take care of that. His Daddy would always take care of him.


End file.
